1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage containers for floppy disks or diskettes, and more particularly to such containers designed specifically for use as modular containers which have the capability of being stacked or aligned in such a way as to create a compact, space-efficient network of storage compartments.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Floppy disks or diskettes (simply `diskettes` hereinafter) are mainly used in conjunction with computers or word processors. Therefore, the diskettes are generally kept in close proximity to a computer or word processor, many times sharing a limited amount of table-top or desk-top space with the computer or word processor. Numerous configurations of diskette storage containers are provided in the prior art. The Media Box by Posso, a French company, utilizes a handle-less drawer with a drawer glide at its base, contained by a one-piece housing having two ridges at the top of the housing and a network of channels underneath the housing. The Media Box units can be stacked, whereby the ridges atop the base unit are inserted into the chosen channel(s) on the underneath of the upper unit, and both units are secured by a separate clasp. Due to the choice of channels, the stacked units do not have to be centered atop one another. Instead of adapting one box to accommodate different sizes of contents, the Media Box itself is offered in various sizes.
Another prior art diskette container configuration consists of a molded base portion with a pivotally interconnected cover portion whose interior space contains the diskettes and dividers for separating groups of diskettes. In a similar configuration, the cover portion can be pivoted in such a way that it becomes a stand, upholding the diskette-containing base portion. Another configuration includes a support member for allowing the diskettes and dividers to lay in a forward inclined position. The support member is required in this configuration because the base portion does not include a front wall. Instead, the front wall is an element of the cover portion and therefore when the cover is in the open position, there is no wall or bar to limit the forward motion of the diskettes.
Many problems with the prior art configurations stem from the design of the access to the diskettes. In these configurations, an area of clearance is required above and sometimes behind the container in order to open the cover portion. Thus, they are not stackable. Additionally, the use of a plurality of containers requires an impractical amount of table- or desk-top space.
Other shortcomings in the design of the prior art lay in the area of operator interface This is to say that some containers require that the operator use two hands to open and/or close the container. It is generally desirable to maintain a diskette container in a closed position, except in times of diskette retrieval or restorage by the operator, in order to reduce the risk of damage to, or contamination of, the diskettes, and also to reduce their exposure to dust. If an operator finds it cumbersome to repeatedly open or close a diskette container, he will most likely leave the container open, thereby defeating the diskette safety feature of the container.